fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Spirit
'Pokemon Spirit '''and '''Pokemon Psyche '''are two new games in the Pokemon series developed for the Nintendo Switch by Game Freak, creators of Pokemon, and Atlus, famous for Persona and Trauma Center, with some help from AlpacaSoft. These games promise a somewhat darker plot and subjects than most other Pokemon games. Spirit and Psyche mark the eighth generation of Pokemon games, preceeded by ''Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon, both for the 3DS. Much like every Pokemon game, both versions will have their differences and a player would need to trade or use the Pokemon Bank in order to "Catch 'em all" Plot The games take place in Belom, a region just north of Kalos, where the protagonist moves in with their mother to Abelia Town, the protagonist meets up with the local Pokemon professor, Professor Orchid and they get their first Pokemon, so they set off on their journey to become the region's champion. Along the way, the protagonist meets Team Paragon, an evil organization hell bent on fusing human DNA with Pokemon DNA so that humans can "sync" with their Pokemon and make them stronger. This team wants to be able to sync their leader with an ancient legendary Pokemon in an alternate dimension so they may rule the universe (Psyche)/Destroy the universe and restart it (Spirit) Gameplay On the surface, Pokemon Spirit and Psyche aren't so different from most other Pokemon titles, the player explores the region of the game, battles trainers and captures Pokemon to set up a tem of 6 to be used in battle. The big difference in the overworld is that the player can move in any and all directions, as well as not being restricted to a mostly top down view, the camera is usually over the character's shoulder, so the player has a better time seeing what is in front of them, the camera can also be adjusted with the right joycon analog, but the camera always resets to the over-the-shoulder perspective. In battle, the mechanics stay unchanged, Pokemon can only learn up to 4 moves to use and learn new ones as they level up, the unique mechanic of the game is the Poke-Sync, the player character has traces of Pokemon DNA in them, so they can connect to their Pokemon and make them stronger, but the player needs Sync Prisms equipped to the certain Pokemon they want to make stronger in battle for it to work. Sync Prisms are found in certain parts of the game through special events or can come with Mystery Gift event Pokemon. The Mystery Gift system returns, if the player logs in during the time of the event, they can retrieve a special Pokemon or item at a Pokemon Center, as long as they have space in their party or inventory to keep the item at the moment they retrieve it. If the events ends before the player retrieves the item, the lady at the Pokemon center will still be there to give the player their gift. The main objectives of the game are the same as in any other Pokemon title, fight through the eight gyms and their leaders, beat the elite four, defeat the evil team, in this case, Team Paragon, and eventually become the region's champion, but something returning from Sun and Moon is the title holding mechanic, where, if the player fights the elite four after becoming the champion, they can battle a challenger and hold their title as champion or lose and step down as champion, but they can always challenge the Pokemon league once more. The new type of the game is '''Light, it is weak against Dark type, but also super effective against it, vice versa for Dark type, both weak and strong against Light. Mainly Positive Pokemon are Light types, given the fact that they come from Aether. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Pokemon Locations TBA Sync Prisms TBA Gallery TBA Soundtrack Themes TBA Locations TBA Battle * Vs. Trainer '' * ''Vs. Wild Pokemon * Vs. Gym Leader * Vs. Paragon Grunt * Vs. Paragon Admin * Vs. Paragon Leader, Vitor ''(Normal) * ''Vs. Paragon Leader, Vitor ''(Final) * ''Vs. Sinigin/Woluce ''(Phase 1) * ''Vs. Sinigin/Woluce ''(Phase 2) * ''Vs. Elite Four * Vs. Champion Trivia * Sinigin would originally be called "Erebos" possibly as a reference to the Ouroboros or Cerberus, but its name was changed to be more "Pokemon-like" * Vitor shares some traits with the Persona 5 character, Masayoshi Shido. ** They are both bald, have a beard and wear a suit and glasses. ** Both of them use their messed up ideals to try and ascend the political ladder. ** Both are fought as one of the last bosses in their respective games. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games